The Fall of Clark Kent and the Rise of Lana Luthor
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Clark's given up his powers to be with Lana. This story takes place a year after he's killed in a car accident. Lana finds herself taking comfort in some surprising company. R&R please.


**The Fall of Clark Kent & The Rise of Lana Luthor**

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own any of the characters (with the exception of Detective Micah Roswell)...you know the drill...I just own the ideas expressed in this fic.

**Rating:**  
T (just to be safe) for themes

**Genre:**  
Drama/Tragedy

**Pairing:**  
Clana/Lexana

**Song Used:**  
"Patiently" by Emma Lahana**  
**

**Background Info:**  
I just wanted to kinda set the scene a little bit. Clark gave up his powers to be with Lana and start their life together. This includes giving up his indestructability. The story takes place a year after his death. Just wanted to clarify that ahead a time...Now, on with the fic!

The Anniversary

There she stood, staring silently and sadly down at the grave where her husband would lie for eternity. Lana Kent just laid a single rose on Clark's grave as the tears streamed silently down her face. It had only been one year earlier that he'd been taken from her in an instant.

_One year earlier..._

_Clark had gone out to run a few simple errands. Lana had kissed him lightly on the lips as she heard him say "Be back in a few, honey..." Little did she know that that would be the last kiss they would ever share. Just before he left, he turned to look back at her. Smiling his usual carefree smile, Clark had told her "I love you, Lana..." Smiling, Lana'd had no idea those would be the last words she'd ever hear escape her husband's lips. She'd expected him back in a half an hour and had begun to worry when an hour had passed and Clark hadn't returned home. Looking out the window, she'd noticed the light shower that had been going on and off all day had turned into a downpour. _God, I hope Clark makes it back okay..._she remembered thinking to herself. After another fifteen minutes had passed by, Lana'd decided to call the police. Just as she'd begun making her way to the phone, she jumped slightly when she heard it ring. _Oh, please let that be Clark..._She thought to herself, answering it._

_"Hello?" She asked, putting the phone to her ear. Sighing, the man at the end asked "Is this Lana Kent?" Not recognizing the voice on the other end of the line, Lana frowned as she replied, concerned, "Yes. May I ask who's calling?" Frowning, the man replied "It's Detective Micah Roswell with Smallville PD...I'm calling about Clark..." Lana felt the breath catch in her throat and could have sworn for just one moment she'd also felt her heart stop beating. _My God...Please tell me Clark's okay..._She thought to herself. Meekly, she asked "Wh-What about him?" Sighing once more, Detective Roswell replied "Ma'am...I'm afraid he's dead..." Shocked, Lana nearly dropped the receiver. _No...No, there has to be some mistake...He was just supposed to run a few simple errands...He can't be dead...Not Clark...Not Clark Kent..._She thought to herself. Finally, her voice scarcely above a whisper, she asked "How?..." Understanding her reaction, Detective Roswell added "He was hit head on by a drunk driver...If it's any consolation, he died instantaneously...He didn't suffer..." _Like hell that's any consolation...The fact that he didn't suffer won't bring Clark back, damn it!..._Lana thought to herself in angry shock. Calming herself down, she simply replied, her voice void of emotion, "Thank you..." With that said, she just hung up the phone without waiting for a response and returned her gaze to the window..._

She couldn't believe Clark could just be taken from her like that. Ever since that night, everyone had noticed Lana wasn't herself. They all understood, however, and just gave Lana her space, figuring she'd sort things out for herself. Lex had been the best, though. He'd really been there for her when she'd needed someone the most. To be quite honest, Lana didn't how she'd make it through without him. She and Lex had both noticed themselves growing quite a bit closer ever since Clark's death. "God, Clark...Why'd you have to leave?...You had such a life ahead of you..._We _had such a life ahead of _us_..." She whispered softly, still staring down at the gravemarker in front of her. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her daze by a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya know...It's not wise to dwell on the past..." The voice behind her had startled Lana. Turning around to see who it had been, a soft gasp escaped her lips before she'd realized it was just Lex. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." He apologized. Half smiling, Lana replied "That's okay, Lex..." Looking from Clark's gravemarker back to Lana, Lex asked "How're you holdin' up?" Sighing slightly, Lana replied "I'm hangin' in there...It's still so hard to believe that he's really gone..." Nodding his understanding, Lex replied "Yeah, I know...I never would have pictured a car crash taking down the mighty Clark Kent..." Despite the somewhat bad timing, Lana couldn't help but chuckle at Lex's comment. Smiling, Lex enjoyed the smile tugging at Lana's lips, as that was a rare sight over the past year as was the music of her laugh. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder supportingly, he added "Listen, whaddo you say we get out of this cold?..." Unconsciously leaning into his embrace Lana replied "That's okay, Lex. I'd rather stay here with him. Somehow it sort of feels like he's still here when I'm here..." Sighing slightly, Lex replied "Lana, you know he'll always be with you...No matter where you are...And beside that, you know he wouldn't want you torturing yourself like this...Come on...I'll take you back to the mansion where you can get warmed up..." Finally giving into Lex's charm and reasoning, Lana replied "All right..."

With that, Lex gently lead Lana away from the cemetary and back to his limo. Ushering her inside, he climbed in next to her. Roughly half an hour later, they were pulling up in the driveway of the Luthor Mansion. Leading Lana inside, Lex sat with her in the rather large living room while a young man dressed in black brought both of them hot cups of coffee. After they had each thanked the young man, they sat in silence for a few moments before Lex broke the somewhat awkward silence. "So...what's new with you?" He asked, unsure of what else to say. Looking up into Lex's caring brown eyes, Lana simply replied "Not a whole lot...Talon's doing pretty well...That's 'bout it...What about you?" Half smiling, Lex replied "'Bout the same..." After a short silence, Lex decided to go for what had been nagging at him all day. "Listen, Lana...A friend of mine got a couple of tickets to the Kira Ford concert this Saturday night...Said he and his wife won't be able to go because of a family emergency-he didn't go into detail and I didn't ask-I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me..." Thinking about it a moment, Lana replied "I don't know, Lex...I don't feel like to going to any concerts..." Frowning slightly, in defeat, Lex added "It might do you some good to get out...Have some fun for a change...Plus, I happen to know Kira Ford's your favorite artist..." _He has a point..._Lana thought, wavering. Finally she replied "Yeah, you do have a point...I love her songs 'Freak You Out' and 'Crawl'...All right, I'll go..." Smiling now in victory, Lex replied "Great. So, I'll pick you up at eight?" Smiling for the first time in a long time, Lana simply replied "Sure..."

As they both finished the last of their coffee, Lana stood and commented "Well, I better get going. I got a lotta stuff to tend to for the Talon..." Understanding, Lex stood with her and replied "Of course...I'll walk you to the door..." Smiling once again as Lex lightly rested a hand gently on the small of her back, Lana followed him to the door where they said their goodbyes as Lana made her way home, deciding to walk rather than accepting the ride Lex offered her, saying she needed some fresh air to clear her mind. Walking in her front door, Lana sat down on the sofa and turned on the radio. Tears began stingng in her eyes as the next song began to play.

_Looking back I don't regret  
One single day  
Memories will keep me close  
When you walk away  
It's harder than I could imagine  
Guess I should have known that  
Close your eyes, I'll be there  
I'll come runnin' anywhere_

The tears began flowing freely down here face as Lana remembered all the times she'd listened to this song with Clark and how he'd always tell her she'd never have to worry about the song coming to pass since he would never leave her. Now, all she could think about how he _was _gone and how he _had _left her. Another tear streamed down her already tear stained cheek with every lyric that escaped the singer's lips as the singer seemed to broadcast her pain over the air waves.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real, you can feel it  
And I know  
That you know  
That I'll keep on waitin'  
Faithfully  
Patiently, for you_

_Stormy Tuesday afternoons  
Haven't been the same  
I used to stand outside and taste  
The sweetness of rain  
It's harder when it really happens  
Oh I wish I'd known that  
Close my eyes and you're there  
But I can't find you anywhere_

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Patiently  
Patiently, for you_

_Patiently  
So patiently_

_(I try to find you)  
(When I'm lost I try to find you)  
_

_When I'm lost  
(Try to find you)  
I try to find you  
(When I) turn around  
I'm right behind you_

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Faithfully  
Patiently, for you_

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Faithfully  
Patiently, for you_

As the song finally slowed and died away, Lana found herself staring at a picture of her and Clark, taken on their one year wedding anniversary. _God, Clark...Why! Why did you have to die! Why did you have to leave me like that!..._She thought to herself before finally giving into the realization that it hadn't been his choice to leave the way he had. Turning to the clock hanging on the wall, Lana realized it was getting late. Sighing, she set the picture back down on the endtable next to the couch and made her way up to the bedroom. Changing out of the clothes she'd been wearing and climbing into bed, she gazed sadly at the empty space next to her that Clark once occupied. Though she'd grown accustomed to the empty space, it still hurt to know that Clark would never again occupy it. Finally, after lying awake for about an hour, Lana found herself crying herself to sleep, thinking of Clark.


End file.
